


【SK】逆途(4)

by oyi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyi/pseuds/oyi





	【SK】逆途(4)

☞黑白商人Singto＊贴身保镖Krist  
☞私设如山，个人脑洞，请勿上升，不喜勿入。  
没有逻辑，极度狗血，可能引起不适，慎入!

 

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+

 

老爷子的丧葬基本是Krist一手操办，他的中二哥哥Singto倒是没再说什么大逆不道的话，作为儿子出席了葬礼。

 

老爷子的葬礼刚结束，底下那帮人就开始蠢蠢欲动了。  
阳谋阴算，各怀心思。  
偏偏Singto又开始轴起来，说什么都不回去接手老爷子打下的基业。  
“我不需要他的，也不稀罕。”  
的确，Singto是这些年出类拔萃的商业新秀。同时，他也在黑道建起了自己的组织。虽不是老爷子混的那种经久年岁、支系庞大的老牌帮派，但Singto创建的“狮头帮”里高手如林，截了不少大单子，在道上也是站稳了跟脚。  
“你要怎么样才肯去？”  
Krist以为Singto来见了老爷子，也恭顺的送了老爷子一程，是把过去的恩怨放下了，是示好，是接纳的表现。  
现在看来，完全没有。  
他也不再白费口舌，干脆又和Singto谈起了条件。  
“不如你放弃那边，跟了我。也算是听了老爷子的让我照顾你。”  
Singto玩世不恭的态度实在让Krist火大。  
“我不需要一个幼稚鬼照顾！”  
“我是不会让罗叔的心血落入他人手中的！”  
Krist冷着脸，压着火气，语气低得很。  
Singto的慢慢收起笑，往后一倒，摊在沙发上。  
“现在怎么不叫爸爸了？”  
空洞的瞳孔漆黑如墨，唇角诡异的弧度带着不可预测的危险。  
“在你心里，我是不是永远比不上。可惜，老爷子不会再回来了，现在你只有我！”  
Singto凌利地看向Krist，搁在沙发扶手上的手青筋暴起。  
“哥哥还在因为小时候的事情生气吗？！那个时候我们都误会罗叔了。”  
“够了！”Singto粗暴打断了Krist的话。  
“我永远不是你哥哥！”  
Krist无可奈何地轻叹了口气，“如果你不愿意，我永远都不会再那样称呼你。”

 

 

两人间的气氛一时有些凝滞，相对沉默了一会儿，Singto再一次开口。  
“我不需要弟弟，也不需要保镖，如果你要留在我身边，就成为我的床伴。”  
Krist哑然，他想不明白Singto的意图。  
“我是该感谢少爷看得起我的身体，不要那些娇滴滴的美人，选了我这样硬邦邦的男人。”  
Krist垂着头，看不出情绪。  
“软不软，试了才知道。”  
Singto欺身而上，把Krist压在了床上，靠在他的耳边低喃，暧昧地吹出热气。  
Krist微微偏头，并不挣扎。敏感身体生理性的泛起淡淡的红，好看的眉眼却紧蹙着。  
“怎么样？先和我做一次，弄得我的大家伙舒服了，我就跟你回去。”Singto恶意的顶胯，身下蛰伏的猛兽欺负着Krist的小腹。修长的手指流连在Krist的面颊上，真是肤如凝脂，吹弹可破。指尖又滑到纤细坚韧的脖颈，青色的血管隐约可见，Singto的指腹压在上面，臆想着结束这个生来克他的人。  
Krist忍着怪异的感觉，一言不发地开始解扣子。  
扯开最上面那颗扣子，漂亮的锁骨露了出来。  
Singto发狠咬上去，在Krist的一声闷哼中轻舔着新鲜的血痕。  
衬衣的扣子一颗颗解开，白皙的胸膛暴露无疑。  
Krist是灵活大过于健壮的人。  
这些年的训练还是让他有了一身薄薄的肌肉，只不过比起Singto，就是小巫见大巫了。  
雪原上的两点红在摩擦中鲜艳欲滴，Singto怜爱的对其中一个小肉粒施以唇舌。  
大手在纤细的腰线来回抚摸，以指为尺，丈量方寸。  
Krist额间渗出细密的汗水，紧抿着双唇逃避恼人的快感，鼻息间还是泻出粗浅的闷哼。  
Singto放过了那颗被蹂躏得涨大不堪的小肉粒，似笑非笑地俯看Krist忍耐的小脸。  
Krist紧闭着双眸，睫毛不安地颤动，极力忍耐着。

“应该说你来伺候我吧！”

Singto存心折腾他，Krist心知肚明。  
不算柔嫩的手覆上Singto的腰带，企图拉开关压野兽的闸门。  
Singto扣住了那只手，居高临下地命令道。  
“自慰给我看。”

 

 

Krist浑身一震，动动唇，什么也没说出来，沉默着脱下自己的裤子。  
白色的内裤被打湿了前端，引人窥视。  
“呵~”  
Singto轻笑一声，像在嘲笑Krist的假正经。  
“Kit也不是毫无感觉呢!”  
手指恶劣地拧弄了一下脆弱的前端，大掌在挺翘的臀部落下“啪”的一声。

“全部脱掉。”

Krist顺从地脱下薄薄的遮羞布，小小的布料堪堪挂在膝弯处。  
带着茧的手抓住了自己向来禁欲的小兄弟。。。

 

“我是说用后面让自己泄出来。”  
Singto冷眼旁观，继续挑战Krist的自尊心。  
眼前的人儿身体微微发颤，是气？是羞？还是怕？  
Krist垂着头跪在床上，自暴自弃地伸出一  
手指往身后从未开启的密地塞，生生探入了一个小节。  
“嗯哼！”  
痛苦的闷哼随之传出，原本抬头的小兄弟也瞬间萎了。  
Singto被他的行为惊到，伸手去拽他的手腕。  
“你疯了吗？没有润滑就这样胡来。”  
Krist不说话，忍着疼痛强行把整根食指塞入了后穴。。。  
Singto看得胆战心惊，强行拉出那只沾上血丝的手指。  
Krist抬头对上Singto担心的神色，目光冷淡而倔强。  
“这样少爷满意吗？”  
Singto看着Krist挑衅不屑的模样，脸色也冷了下来。  
他松开Krist的手腕，低敛的眼少了锐气。  
“你都不会拒绝吗？还是说，为了老爷子，你什么都能做。”  
不知道为什么，Krist从他的话里听出了难以忽视的落寞。  
Singto不再看他，拿起外套，走出了房间。

 

一道门，隔离两个人。

 

 

————分界线————

 

小小的仓库，火星忽明忽暗。  
Singto颓然地靠在空纸箱旁，烟气的明灭里，映出一双暗淡无光的眼。  
折磨Krist，最后折磨的却是Singto自己的心。  
Krist怎么会懂呢？  
他是要把天使带入地狱的魔鬼。

 

 

第二天的清晨，老管家意外撞见已经多年不归家的少爷从仓库里走出。  
躲在一旁等Singto离开，老管家进到仓库查看，只见空纸箱附近一地的烟头。  
老管家想起前夫人因为老爷不回家，疯狂折磨年幼的少爷的那段日子。  
少爷常常跑到仓库，把小小的身子藏进纸箱里。  
有一次老管家发现了。  
少爷告诉他:“我不是怕妈妈，我只是在想为什么他们都不爱我呢？妈妈不爱我，爸爸也是。”  
小小的少年拥有那样漂亮的眼睛，老管家也不明白怎么会有人舍得泯灭那样的星辰。

 

Singto少爷，这一次又遇到了什么了呢？

 

 

TBC

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+  
☞欢迎评论交流


End file.
